1. Field of the Invention
A foot operated lifting apparatus of the type including a first and second lifting assembly each independently structured and positioned to lift and maintain either the lid or seat structure in an upright position so as to uncover the mouth of the toilet bowl for use thereof in a standing or upright position when it is not desired to sit on the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional, modern-day toilet assemblies, it is common to have a seat portion including a central aperture and a substantially annular shaped support dimensioned and configured to allow a user to be supported in overlying relation to the mouth of the toilet bowl. The referred to lid structure is dimensioned and positioned to be pivotally attached so as to cover the central aperture of the seat and thereby close off the open mouth of the toilet bowl.
While the lid and seat structure are in common usage, it is also well recognized that in certain instances it may be distasteful or even unsanitary to position the seat structure between the open, upright position and the closed, covering position.
In order to overcome the above set forth problem of positioning the seat and lid structure by hand, the prior art is replete with numerous "lifting assemblies" capable of positioning the lid or seat structure between an open and covering position relative the the mouth of the toilet bowl without use of the hands. However, devices of the type referred to, in some instances, may be considered overly complicated and/or somewhat limited in their operation at least partially based on the fact that such structures lift both lid and seat structures at one time thereby lacking the versatility of selective positioning of either the lid or seat structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which is structured to be versatile in its operation to the extent of being capable of being selectively positioning either the seat or lid structure between the aforementioned open or covering position independently of one another through operation of a foot activated mechanism wherein the lifting assembly for positioning the lid is independent and distinct from the lifting assembly for positioning the seat structure.
In addition, such a preferred lifting device should be capable of performing additional ancillary functions such as flushing the toilet assembly, after use, in conjunction with selective positioning of at least one of the lid or seat structures. Also, the automatic dispensing of air freshner or deoderant can also be associated with the lifting device of the present invention to be described in greater detail hereinafter.